


Трикстеровы сказки

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Красиво выстроенный обман со временем становился искусством — процесс ради процесса, не всегда до смерти и кинжала в спину. Ну, если иного не останется, конечно.





	Трикстеровы сказки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanbala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanbala/gifts).



> Насилие, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенного персонажа

— Больше ничего не споешь? — издевательски бросил Робер. 

Факелы поверху дрожали от холодного сквозняка, неровные тени мерцали по стенам. Содранные руки болели. Пэйт снова привалился к стене, провозя связанными запястьями по шершавому камню. Сырому и склизкому от крови и кожи. Благо, кажется, чувствовал оторванные волокна веревки. И изо всех сил старался не кривиться. 

— А что ты хотел бы услышать? — тонкие губы растянулись в дрогнувшей улыбке. 

Лисия давно уже не смотрела в его сторону, как-то словно устало вжавшись в угол и поджав ноги под себя. Пэйт не смотрел в ответ, не хотел привлекать к ней внимание. 

— Ну не знаю, — Робер прошел вперед, опускаясь перед Пэйтом на корточки, и взглянул в глаза. — Что ты невиновен, например, и я ошибся. 

— Но ты ведь не ошибся, — сведенные плечи ломило, словно еще немного, и что-то внутри треснет или разорвется. — Я сбросил тебя тогда в Маджуле, зачем отрицать очевидное? 

Еще одно движение — вскрытую плоть жгло как каленым железом. Рассудок требовал остановиться, упрямство — продолжать. 

Робер осклабился так, что внутри похолодело. Точнее, похолодело бы у кого-то еще, а Пэйт разве что жалел о стянутых ремнями ногах; коленом ему по роже он бы заехал с удовольствием. Новое движение Робер, видимо, воспринял как дрожь — довольно хмыкнул и поднялся. Пока он не видел, Пэйт сильнее налег на стену и закусил губу. Обнаженное мясо разъезжалось широкими бороздами. 

— А знаешь, — хмыкнул он, когда Робер уселся на небольшое возвышение, чтобы удобнее следить за пленниками, — могу рассказать сказку. Под вечер самое оно, не находишь?  
— Валяй, — холодные глаза уставились на Пэйта, почти не мигая. 

Пэйт снова гаденько улыбнулся. За чертой строения темным шелком растянулось ночное небо. Тяжелое, пасмурное, болезненное. 

— Собрались как-то бравые наемники, — начал он как можно более беспечно. Лисия мельком глянула на товарища и снова уперлась виском в стену. Робер скрестил руки на груди. — Ну как обычно бывает, знаешь. Впрочем, ты-то явно знаешь, что я тебе рассказываю. 

Без перчаток и наручей становилось совсем уж паршиво. Как выглядели руки, даже не хотелось думать.

— И не менее бравый и смелый командир предложил дело, — с усилием продолжал Пэйт. Неприятно щелкнуло у сустава, запястья съехали по липкому камню. — Он сказал, что в одной роще, очень старой и заповедной, есть сокровище древних правителей. 

Ветер тихо свистел под потолком залы, проносясь через выбитые двери и окна. Робер издевательски усмехнулся, видимо, улавливая аллегорию. Впрочем, случай все равно был на его стороне — ничего же не мешает скинуть болтливого мародера в яму в нескольких метрах подле, и никуда не денется, так что пусть напоследок говорит, раз хочется. 

— Но когда они достигли рощи, им навстречу вышел старик, — Пэйт склонил голову к плечу. Жилы на шее дернулись. — Он сказал, что никому из воинов здесь не место, и ни один не вернется домой живым. Знаешь, что сделали наемники?  
— И что же? — Робер вскинул брови. 

Пэйт улыбнулся. 

— Ну, что молчишь? Удиви меня.  
— Удивить еще раз? — улыбка стала шире. Возможно, даже от боли. — В Маджуле тебе не очень понравилось.  
— Но мы не в Маджуле, и твою голову второй раз ничто не спасет, — Робер не двинулся с места, правда, судя по изменившемуся тону, задеть его Пэйт смог. — И хватит ерзать, ты меня нервируешь.  
— Руки затекли, уж извини. 

— А дальше-то что было? — неожиданно хрипло спросила Лисия, оборачиваясь к мужчинам. 

Пэйт усмехнулся. Значит — пора. 

— Они не послушали совета умудренного жизнью старца, — ответил он, чуть повернувшись к девушке. — Но до ночи так ничего не нашли. После разбили лагерь. А утром... Впрочем, можешь сам посмотреть, — Пэйт кивнул в сторону выбитой двери. 

Робер как-то сразу побелел, лицо перекосило. Он вскочил на ноги — лязгнул вытащенный из ножен меч — и кинулся к выходу, чтобы буквально через пару мгновений возникнуть вновь. С такой яростью в глазах, что чудо, как взглядом не пожег. 

— Дерево, что они жгли, оказалось ядовитым, — издевательски бросил Пэйт. — И никто уже не смог подняться. Я прав? 

Робер спрыгнул вниз прямо так, не тратя времени на старые ступени. Пэйт рванул израненные предплечья — стертая веревка лопнула, разъезжаясь. Лисия вскинулась, в высвобожденных руках блеснул нож. 

***

_По жизни легко идти одному. Так, как заблагорассудится. Потому больших компаний Пэйт не любил. А особенно если мог узнать в них хотя бы одну живую душу — ничего хорошего такая встреча не сулила с самого начала. Не сулила и убивала всю суть процесса._

_Пэйт не считал себя убийцей — лишь «охотником за сокровищами», искренне и проще говоря — мародером, а для этого нужны несколько иные умения, выше обычной кровавой одержимости. Красиво выстроенный обман со временем становился искусством — процесс ради процесса, не всегда до смерти и кинжала в спину. Ну, если иного не останется, конечно. А в большой компании, матерый командир которой не спускает глаз с новоприбывших, не сильно и развернешься с такими взглядами._

_Разойтись у опустевшего строения подле подвесного моста в роще Охотника возможным не представилось, да и скрыться было некуда._

_Его Пэйт знал — Робер из Джуго, бывший стражник, проклятый, после смерти помешавшийся на убийствах и человеческих душах. А еще — ревностно любящий свой ковенант Братства Крови. Что уж в его рассудке сдвинулось, Пэйт не мог сказать, на каждого опустошение действует по-своему. Кто-то звереет, кто-то сходит с ума, кто-то, запомнив лишь один переломный момент прошлой жизни, зацикливается на нем, ведомый искаженной целью._

_Но пройти вместе они успели достаточно, от забавного вождения убийцы за нос до неприятного холодка по спине. Пэйт видел, как тот обращался с противниками, не с полыми, а такими, как они сами. Когда смотрел на кровящие провалы глазниц, понимал — пора сворачивать. Когда смотрел на неестественно изломанные пальцы, понимал — пора принимать меры. Когда смотрел, как плавится кожа в теле с еще теплящимся сознанием, понимал — пора. И не очень сожалел, сбросив Робера на прибрежные скалы в Маджуле._

_Не то, чтобы Пэйта беспокоили судьбы мира. Просто не хотелось самому расставаться с головой._

_С новой встречей в роще Охотника Робер узнал лишь лицо, не больше, но под ребрами неприятно свело — он мог вспомнить и остальное._

_Да и сама компания не сильно нравилась Пэйту._

_Будь он один, ускользнул бы куда подальше, махнув несуществующим по-лисьи пушистым хвостом — как любят говорить в сказках... Если бы не одно но — Пэйт пообещал отвести к границе Долины Жатвы одну девицу._

_Анна, совсем недавно познавшая на себе всю горечь проклятья — без прикрас, лишившаяся титула и беззаботной жизни бедняжка. Совсем глупая и наивная для жизни в Дранглике. Почему он вообще согласился ее отвести? Кто ж знает. Может, потому что ещё не разучился делать что-то безвозмездно. А, может, отчасти видел в ней себя прежнего._

_Видел, хоть и помнил так — в образах, по большей части. Помнил, что первое время было страшно — и страх засел в подкорке, застывая искрами воспоминаний. А ещё — жутко холодно. Отчего-то не забылось, как стучал зубами, пережидая дождь в каком-то закутке. Даже закуток не помнил, а холод — прекрасно. Помнил, как после каждой новой смерти хватался за исписанные листы, надежно хранимые на груди, где строчка к строчке вычитывал о себе то, что забывал. И все казалось не таким и жутким, пока однажды не «посчастливилось» утонуть. Листы размыло так, что не разобрать; Пэйт сминал отсыревшую бумагу в разводах и чувствовал безмерное, жуткое отчаяние. Может, даже выл с горя. А, может, это выли звери в округе. Не помнил._

_И эта девчонка — растерянная, испуганная, совершенно не желавшая такой судьбы. Ей не нужно было никаких геройств, просто дойти до Долины Жатвы. Сказала, что ее ждет товарищ, с которым их раскидало. Сказала, что еще ни разу не умирала. Внутренние их перипетии Пэйта едва ли волновали, но отвести согласился, даже ничего не попросил._

_И вот теперь они, прямо как в паршивой сказочке, напоролись на совсем неподходящую компанию шестерых, прекрасно вооруженных и явно знающих, что с этим самым оружием делать._

_Все шло сносно, пока в опустевшем строении Пэйт не заметил Лисию. Связанную, под пристальным надзором каждого из компании по очереди. И вновь по спине пробежал тот самый холодок._

_«Эта сука тут некоторым задолжала», — хмыкнув, объяснил Робер, как нарочно, держась поближе к Пэйту._

_Она лишь косо взглянула на него — впрочем, как и на всех остальных. Он сделал вид, что не знает клирика._

_Анне в компании было спокойно, Пэйту — не очень. Еще более неспокойно стало, когда на пальцах остальных он заметил кольца Братства Крови. А после беспокоиться стало и не о чем, за свою жизнь только если._

_И за то, чтобы Робер не разбил ему голову сразу, пока тот, вдавив Пэйта в стену, шипел в затылок, где и когда они виделись. И не вышло ни вырваться, ни сбежать._

_Его, связанного, швырнули туда же, куда и Лисию, но по другую сторону ямы в полу. Стащили шлем и перчатки, содрали наручи и пояса._

_Робер смотрел насмешливо, откровенно издеваясь._

_— Когда я умирал, — протянул он, — то пообещал себе, что найду. И спущу с тебя шкуру._  
— Ты даже и не сам нашел, — поддел в ответ Пэйт. — Как-то не очень честно.  
— Тебе ли мне говорить о чести. 

_Робер поднял копье Пэйта и осмотрел, а после развернул, упирая острием в открытое горло. Кадык невольно дернулся. Сияющая грань отстранилась и скользнула выше, прижимаясь к виску._

_— Своими руками сдеру сначала с головы, — рассеченную кожу защипало, и по контуру лица потянулись дорожки крови. Острие двинулось вниз, останавливаясь у челюсти. — Потом с шеи. А ты, ублюдок, все это время будешь в сознании — мы постараемся._

_По телу тащило сквозняком, холодя связанные ремнями ноги._

_— Даже «мы», — протянул Пэйт, — какая честь._

_Копье в чужих руках быстро развернулось, и древко со свистом врезалось в висок. Пэйт тяжело рухнул на пол, от боли потемнело перед глазами. А когда сознание вновь прояснилось, увидел наверху Анну. Робер шикнул на девчонку._

_— Тебе чего?  
— Велели спросить... — на мгновение замялась она, взволнованно кося на Пэйта. Ее вязать вместе с узнанным мародером не стали, здраво рассудив, что они и встретились-то впервые. — То есть, хотят развести костер, спрашивают, кого и куда лучше послать. Я не знаю, вы, в общем, может, скажете остальным, что нужно?_

_Что поделаешь, быт своей компании нужно было держать. Робер тихо прошипел под нос и кивнул Анне, мол, иди. Пэйт осклабился, упираясь лбом в пол — процесс ради процесса._

_— Иди-иди, потрави дымом всю свою свору._

_Анна так и не двинулась, глядя на него безмерно виновато и жалобно. Страшно ей, должно быть. Таким девицам в обществе Братства Крови лучше и не находиться, в обществе Робера — так особенно. Пэйт помнил о его одержимости человеческими душами, и отчего-то очень надеялся, что Анна не догадается ляпнуть, что со своей еще не рассталась. А иначе живой девчонку можно уже и не застать._

_Впрочем, все втроем они сейчас стали жертвами обстоятельств, как пойманное в ловушку зверье._

_Робер оглянулся и приблизился._

_— Что ты сказал? — спросил он со сталью в голосе. Должно быть, полагалось бояться. Пэйт хмыкнул, сплевывая кровь._

_— Деревья в округе чадят так, что хоть топор вешай. Но для твоих ублюдков самое то._

_Обитый металлом мысок врезался в плечо, Пэйта невольно отбросило на спину._

_— Так, может, ты тогда расскажешь, что же тут не чадит? — издевательски спросил Робер.  
— Может, — Пэйт улыбнулся, демонстрируя окровавленные зубы. — Только чем ты мне за то заплатишь? _

_Робер улыбнулся ему; мысок старого сапога недвусмысленно сдавил шею, выжимая из глотки хрип._

_— Например, твоей же никчемной жизнью._

_Едва тяжесть ноги исчезла, Пэйт закашлялся._

_— У моста, — выдохнул он, зло кося на Робера, — есть старые тонкие деревья. Они хорошо горят.  
— То-то, — хмыкнул воин. _

_Процесс ради процесса, даже если все, чего хотелось — избежать смерти. В попытках вывернуться из ее цепких пальцев есть свое очарование._

_Едва силуэты воина и Анны скрылся у выхода, Пэйт подобрался, быстро садясь. Оглянулся, морщась, и привалился к стене, коснувшись шершавой поверхности пальцами. Сойдет. Должна сойти. Беспокойное пламя факелов так и трепыхалось под сквозняком._

_— Не думала, что ты еще помнишь, — усмехнулась Лисия._

_Присутствие Лисии сейчас — почти чудо, от которого, как от ее магии, по иронии, чудес становилось теплее. Их тандем Пэйт всегда считал самым крепким из всех, что прежде были в его жизни. Призрачный, протянувшийся через время, с полуслова понятный, при том, что они никогда не делили на двоих одну дорогу._

_Пару месяцев назад, когда они вновь встретились, она удачно рассказала Пэйту о яде, что копится под корой деревьев. Там, где облюбовали себе место Великие Мотыльки. Сгорая, такие деревяшки превращались в смертельное оружие. Как не запомнить? И как не подтолкнуть к такой бесславной смерти кучку головорезов? Правда, сейчас это ограничивало и их время — задохнуться рисковали наравне со всеми._

_— Выбираться-то будем? — голос Лисии звучал странно весело. Так, словно не их раскидали долгие недели и дни.  
— Спрашиваешь, — Пэйт старательно налег на стену. Камень неприятно оцарапал руки. — Нож есть?_

_Лисия тут же вытянула связанные ноги. Голые икры казались почти белыми._

_— Но мне нужно немного времени._  
— Мне тоже. Пара минут, ладно? Потом я отвлеку внимание на себя.  
— Я дам знать, когда достану, — кивнула Лисия. 

_Робер возвращался широким быстрым шагом, и, судя по тому, что спешно затягивал перевязь — уходил и сменялся. А им, собственно, какая разница. Правда, двое следующих сидели подле каждого. С обнаженным оружием, готовые прирезать в любой момент. Пэйт пытался перетереть веревку — упершийся в горло меч показал, что лучше так не делать._

_Когда Робер вернулся, а двое его дружков скрылись из виду, Лисия, как и обещала, удобнее подобравшись, окликнула._

_— Добрый странник, скажи, — ядовито протянула она, сверкнув глазами, — оплетая лживыми речами ту юную деву, ты уже думал, где будешь ее насиловать?_

_Робер зло взглянул на нее, хоть так же и продолжил расцеплять ремни нагрудника. Пэйт сосредоточенно навалился на стену, чувствуя, как обжигающе слезает кожа с запястий._

_— Что, будешь отрицать? Да не перед кем, убийца ты паршивый. Ты бы видел, — фыркнула Лисия, обращаясь вроде как к Пэйту, но все еще кося на Робера, — как он мне юбки пытался задирать, милостивые боги, забытые и не забытые. Зарезал моего спутника и полез._

_Воин медленно прошел в ее сторону, эхо шагов взметнулось к потолку._

_— Закрой рот, — спокойно проговорил Робер, хищно прищурившись, — или я найду, чем его занять._  
— А отрастил, чем занимать? — мило улыбнулась Лисия, тут же испуганно пискнув, когда Робер сгреб ее за волосы через светлый капюшон. В руке блеснул кинжал, прижавшийся лезвием к ее щеке.  
— Конечно. И прямо с него скормлю тебе твой же отрезанный язык, — усмехнулся он, отталкивая притихшую девушку назад. 

_Она вжалась в угол, подбирая ноги. Пэйт скривился; острой болью — свезенная кровяная плоть и треснувшая веревка._

_— Отстань от нее, — рыкнул он. Дальше сможет перетереть и так, а Лисии еще нужно время на нож._

_Робер смотрел на него пристально и пронзительно. То ли уже представляя, как будет расправляться, то ли взглядом пытаясь запугать. Не выходило. Не до такой степени, чтобы Пэйт действительно боялся._

_И не отходил, стоял напротив в десяти шагах, в сумраке и тени от лестницы. Мерцающие факелы начинали нервировать._

_Процесс ради процесса._

_— Больше ничего не споешь? — издевательски бросил Робер._

***

Он кинулся вперед, янтарь огня отразился на клинке. 

Пэйт оттолкнулся освобожденными руками, сползая на спину. Короткий удар по коленям связанными ногами, игнорируя ломоту в плечах и ослепительную колющую боль — как браслетами по запястьям. Еще один теплый отсвет лег на вскрытое кровавое мясо. 

Робер рухнул рядом, звякнул по полу меч. Пэйт перекатился, пережимая стиснувшие рукоять пальцы. Локоть врезался в широкую грудь, выбивая из легких воздух, окровавленные ладони ударили по полу. Поднятая пыль забивалась в нос. Пэйт оскалился, стискивая обрывок веревки и сдавливая им бычью шею.

Робер резко ударил, разбивая Пэйту скулу, а после еще раз — тревожа только подсохший висок. Пэйт шатнулся, съезжая на пол, но подняться противнику не дал. Снова перекинул окровавленную веревку, сдавливая горло, утягивая тяжелое тело на себя.

Вовремя подлетевшая Лисия вцепилась в ворот куртки Робера. Первый удар — прямо в лицо, чтобы дезориентировать. Нож пропорол щеку и язык, заставляя давиться кровью. Второй — в грудь, видимо, от большой обиды. Алый шлейф взметнулся за высвобожденным лезвием. Третий — под подбородок. Горячие капли тяжело упали на лицо Пэйта. Четвертый — в глазницу. По щеке потянулось что-то белесое из лопнувшего глаза. Пятый — поперек горла, перерезая точно под веревкой. 

Она отстранилась, почти не запятнав одеяний, Пэйт спихнул в сторону подрагивающее тело. В пыльном холодном воздухе чувствовался кислый запах горящего дерева.

— Руки... — хотела было предложить Лисия.  
— Потом, — отмахнулся Пэйт, срывая с ног ремни.

 

Она сиганула бледной тенью вдоль стены сразу же, не задерживаясь, перекинув через плечо их вещи и кое-что мельком прихваченное у Робера, Пэйт, стараясь не вдыхать, бросился к костру, быстро оглядываясь. 

Почти все его вынужденные спутники были здесь. Лежали, корчась на земле, разве что — вот ведь проклятье — двое еще стоял на ногах, сгибаясь от раздирающего изнутри кашля. А завидев Пэйта, потянулись за оружием. Черные ветви трещали в огне, сгорая. Пламя, казалось, выплевывало чуть зеленоватые искры. Пэйт перемахнул через исходящего пеной воина, обогнул до живой плоти царапающую горло женщину и бьющегося в агонии мага. Маленькая жертва за жизнь троих — Пэйта не волновало, кто действительно виноват, а кто просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. 

Анна свернулась в стороне, жалко и обреченно, и когда Пэйт перебросил ее через плечо, даже не пошевелилась. 

Лисия ждала, прижавшись к скале и уже шаря по чужим подсумкам, а едва наткнулась на ядовитый мох, подбежала к Пэйту. Укладывали Анну в две пары рук. Лисия не спрашивала. Она всегда на удивление мало спрашивала. Если он делает — значит, так надо. Но едва удалось разжать зубы девице и протолкнуть в горло несколько кусочков мха, послышались шаги. Пэйт поднялся, тут же бросаясь к копью, Лисия замерла над Анной, сжимая окровавленный нож. 

Один из еще живых воинов шел шатко, но упрямо, держась за саднящее горло, зло сверкая мутными глазами. Видимо, ярость последних минут придавала ему сил. Он кинулся наперерез, не давая Пэйту подобрать оружие. 

Лезвие сверкнуло в голубоватом сумраке, больше не разбавленном теплыми отсветами огня. Пэйт отскочил — новый удар пролетел мимо. Следующий просвистел над головой — только и успел пригнуться. 

Скользнувшую мимо Лисию он заметил, противник, на счастье, нет. Она вцепилась в плечи воина, рванув назад. Пэйт не медлил. Выдранный из ладони меч показался невесомым. Лезвие вошло в живот, дымящееся острие раскрошило ключицу. 

Он отступил, а Лисия в запале протащила воина дальше, отталкивая слепо, но удачно. Тяжелое тело напоролось на клинок подоспевшего товарища. И едва тот сумел что-то осознать воспаленным от яда сознанием, как голову, разрывая лицо, пробило копье. 

***

Приходила в себя Анна долго, то и дело приподнималась на ослабевших руках, пока ее рвало, чуть не сгибая пополам, и падала обратно. Пэйт рядом стискивал зубы, пока Лисия отирала его израненные руки. От каждого прикосновения влажной тряпицы жгло запястья. 

Обычно он не спрашивал лишнего, а она не болтала зря, хоть и умела как никто.

— Приятно встретить тебя снова, — наконец усмехнулся Пэйт. 

Лисия глянула на него, улыбнувшись. 

— Взаимно. Хотя удивительно, как тебя не удавили до сих пор. 

Под ее ладонями затеплился мягкий золотистый свет. 

— Ты же меня знаешь...  
— Знаю, потому и удивляюсь. 

Кожа срасталась под аккуратным целительным прикосновением.

В присутствии Лисии всегда становилось спокойнее. Даже просто молчать. Они и молчали почти каждый раз. Хотя бывало иначе — целая ночь у костра уходила, чтобы рассказать обо всем произошедшем. А утром вновь прощались — каждый раз как последний.

После Лисия принялась за Анну, помогая перетерпеть. Измученно хрипеть девица перестала скоро, особенно под теплое воркование Лисии. Пэйт не вслушивался, лишь после помог отнести куда побезопасней. Лисия рядом без вопросов тащила вещи и копье. 

Они лежали под открытым небом. Пэйт смотрел на грязные клочья туч, Лисия откинулась головой на его ребра, Анна прижалась к ней, как к спасению. Да и, наверное, они и были для нее спасением. В усталых глазах теплилось столько всего — от непонимания до отчаяния. Лисия рассказывала, Пэйт иногда поддакивал. Рассказывала, что знала: о мире и нравах, о подлых сукиных детях, как те, что схватили их — убийцах и насильниках, охочих до крови, которым, особенно здесь, уже никто не указ, и все, что можно — и нужно — сметать с пути любыми средствами. О лжецах и одержимых, с которыми лучше не связываться. О подлецах и конченых ублюдках, которых стороной обходить лучше за целую милю. 

— Но хватит, этого дерьма ты и сама успеешь хлебнуть, — наконец, заключила она. — Давай лучше расскажу тебе сказку.  
— Еще одну? — с улыбкой спросил Пэйт. 

Анна не поняла смысла его слов, Лисия лишь поддела локтем. 

Она и правда припомнила пару сказок, таких, о которых знают в каждом уголке мира — старых и неизменных хоть для Олафиса, хоть для Карима. Нечто аллегорическое о лисе, не самыми честными делами обводившем вокруг пальца прочих ему подобных, возведенных в ранги правителей, судей, военачальников. 

Нечто, переплетающееся с историей лжеца и обманщицы, что, не дрогнув, совершат любое зверство, чтобы спастись и, может, спасти других, закрывая глаза на смерть невинных. Но Пэйт не считал себя убийцей, Лисия тоже, их дело чуть выше, что со временем стало почти искусством — процесс ради процесса.

Утром они пошли вместе, и так же вместе, честно вверив Анну в надежные руки не находившего себе места друга, вернулись в Маджулу. И долго стояли, обнявшись, пока резкий ветер трепал легкие одеяния Лисии. 

— Не дай поймать себя снова, — улыбнулся Пэйт.  
— А ты смотри, с кем идешь. Не ровен час, наткнешься на такого же ушлого, и деться будет уже некуда. 

Лисия растаяла туманом под восходящим солнцем, едва развернула свиток и пробежалась взглядом по строчкам. Только несуществующий по-лисьи пушистый хвост по ногам мазнул. Пэйт глянул на клонящееся к закату солнце и опустился у разрушенной стены. В стороне, как и всегда, звонко стучал молот Лениграста. Волны с рокотом накатывали на прибрежные камни.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration from great Nanbala: 
> 
> https://nanbala.tumblr.com/image/172656982133  
> https://nanbala.tumblr.com/image/172569613973  
> https://nanbala.tumblr.com/image/172525697458


End file.
